oucam_eviloufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dijainaguruart/Ashtar Sheran
Ashtar Sheran ! scope="col"| |} Ashtar Sheran, a commander of a very powerful race that helps humanity and protects the Earth, he is the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Federation who is commanding by Lord Sananda. History Ashtar Sheran Also known as Enki in the past, he was sent to earth as a training which he had to overcome, where he met Lady Athena when she was meditating on one of her temples of which she fell madly in love. Lady Athena names Enki "Ashtar Sheran", because she associated her appearance with a prince who came from the stars, since then Ashtar adopted that name as his own. Ashtar met many friends when he was on earth especially a young man who was born blind who won his friendship and as a token of gratitude, ashtar gave him part of his hair so that he regained his sight and could see. the draconians who were responsible for a large cadastre of which he was commanding by the father of the dark leader Lord Siniestre, they caused a lot of damage to many planets and ecosystems in space, in which Ashtar Sheran and Lady Athena along with some of their companions were very badly injured, since some lost their lives and others were only seriously injured, Ashtar Sheran did not die in that event but suffered a serious case of amnesia which left him intellectually disabled which led to Commander Chairman taking over the federation as supreme commander, it took a long time for Ashtar Sheran to return to his official activities but no longer as supreme commander. Present Editar Ashtar Sheran went back to earth to find out if a powerful being was living in that place, which caused him many doubts after Prince Renato and his wife Lady Athena met with all his son, all this occasion Ashtar wanted. Find out more about his past and also help his son find the star seeds and also train the group to fight the fearsome Draconians. Curiosities Editar Time after Commander Ashtar Sheran physically recovered from the accident he suffered because of the invading draconians, he felt the need to look for his twin flame or twin ray, so he began dating several girls from which he did not choose any because he couldn't feel that spark he needed in his heart. She's Lady Lakshmi is one of the ascended masters of the galactic federation and best friend of Commander Ashtar Sheran. As mentioned in my previous post, Lady Lakshmi and Commander Ashtar Sheran came to have a loving relationship, time after Ashtar lost her memory, but Lakshmi started to see that although Ashtar was with her, he was not happy, at that moment she was He realized that Ashtar's heart really did not belong to him and decided to end the relationship of love they had and begin a friendship, since Lakshmi always advised Ashtar to seek his twin flame to make him truly happy. She is Lady Rowena of Telos, she is one of the ascended Masters of the Galactic Federation now, she was the princess of Telos in the past, but Thanks to Commander Ashtar Sheran she became an ascended teacher. Rowena, had a loving relationship, but unlike Lady Lakshmi, Rowena married Ashtar for power, since he saw that the commander had a lot of energy that he had only seen in a few beings, and also power To ascend to Master in the Federation, Ashtar, although he was married to her, did not feel very well, since he could not feel the love he was looking for, so he decided to break the relationship. Rowena is still an Ascended teacher just like Ashtar and Lady Lakshmi. I think we all know Semjase, the Pleiadian who met Mr. Billy Meier on earth, well this time we will have it in my comic Oucam Evilou but in a different story. since she is very related to the galactic federation more than they think. Well, although the image speaks for itself, Semjase and Commander Ashtar had a love relationship that did not last long, but although there was a love in the middle not as he expected, and although there were times when both went on missions together, the Commander decided to finish it because he saw that it was not what he was really looking for, apart from emptying himself emotionally. After the relationship with Smjase, Ashtar decided that he would no longer look for his twin flame and began to think that maybe it did not exist and that it was only a dream, since he was visited by a strange woman in dreams and began to think that it was just that I dream, until on earth he met Lady Athena the mysterious girl of whom she feels captivated even though she does not even know who she is. but when he saw Lady Athena on earth again, her heart swelled with love, which caused her to want to know more about her while helping her team on earth with her mission. Category:Blog posts